


Spell

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a Sam fic? The reader is a witch the boys have been hunting and after dean gets hexed by the reader Sam begs her to free him and so the reader sorta kinda dominates Sam. I’m a pretty new fan of you and your work is awesome! Got me feelin’ every kinda way lol. Kk thanks bai now! Have a great everything <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

Warnings: Smut, light bondage, slight dub-con (maybe, not really sure, but I want to warn for it just in case), dom!reader, sub!Sam, casting a spell on Dean to deprive him of sight/speech/hearing, pointing guns (if that’s a warning, but no shots go off)

Fic:

“Back off,” you warn as the older Winchester, Dean, stalks towards you holding a rather large knife. “I really don’t want to do this,” you say, but dean keeps coming closer. Sam, the other Winchester, rushes into the room, finally catching up with his brother. Dean continues to walk towards you, backing you into a corner; there’s nothing else you can do, you point at Dean and mutter some words, casting a spell on him that makes him blind, mute, and deaf. Dean drops the knife and it clatters on the floor. His hands fly up to his face, rubbing his eyes and trying to regain his vision. His mouth moves wordlessly.

“Dean!” Sam shouts, rushing forward to catch Dean as he falls to his knees. “What have you done?” he shouts at you.

“Try hunting me now Winchesters,” you say to both of them, even though you know Dean can’t hear you. With that, you make your escape.

***

A knock on your motel door startles you; you grab a gun from the nightstand as you slowly get out of bed. You hadn’t been expecting anyone so you weren’t sure if this person was a threat or not. Instead of looking through the peephole, you place your back against the wall next to the door. Slowly, you unlock the door before opening it, pointing the gun at the open space. It’s Sam Winchester.

You slam the door shut and lock it as quickly as you can. “Y/N, wait, please,” he begs you.

“How did you find me?” you shout through the door.

“I, ah, I followed you,” he admits, “but I’m not here to hurt you, I swear. Just let me in, please, I need to talk.”

You’re suspicious of him, afraid that this might be some sort of trap. Reluctantly, you open the door again. “You can come in,” you say, “but if you try anything, I will not hesitate to shoot you. Do you understand?” He nods his head as he enters the room, shutting the door behind him. “What do you want?” you ask.

“My brother, Dean, I need him back,” Sam says.

“You still have him,” you say, “he’s just not the hunter he used to be.”

“Please, Y/N, I need you to reverse whatever it is you’ve done,” Sam begs you, “I’ll do anything.” His voice is quiet at the second part.

“Anything?” you ask a bit surprised.

“Yes, anything,” he says, “We’ll stop hunting you; you’ll never see us again. I’ll beg if that’s what you want. I’ll give you anything you want; money, information … me.” Had Sam Winchester just proposed what you thought he was proposing? You had to admit he was attractive; tall, muscular, that hair, and those hazel colored puppy dog eyes, but he was the enemy. He’d been trying to kill you; did he really think you wanted to sleep with him?

Ok, maybe you did want to sleep with him. Sleeping with the enemy was dangerous, and you liked a bit of danger every once in a while. “Take your clothes off,” you say, surprised that you’d let the words escape your lips. His hands fly to the buttons of his shirt, not even a hint of hesitation in his movements. “Really Winchester? Not even going to put up a fight?” you ask.

“Not if it gets me my brother back,” he says as he drops his shirt to the floor. The rest of his clothes follow soon after until he’s standing completely naked before you. Out of all of the ways you imagined your night ending up, this was not one of them. Sam’s hand runs through his hair and he shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other.

“On the bed,” you command, and Sam follows your instructions. Was this some sort of trick? It all seemed too easy to you. Without taking your eyes off of him, you pull two lengths of rope out of one of your bags. You set the gun down, well out of Sam’s reach, and move to straddle him on the bed. Nimbly, you tie one of his wrists to the headboard, then the other; the ropes are just tight enough to make sure he’s restrained, but not tight enough to hurt. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” you tell him and he nods in understanding.

Your hands move along his skin, feeling the muscles beneath. He doesn’t flinch or pull away from you, which surprises you. Your hands move to run through that long brown hair of his and you tug lightly. His large hands ball into fists as he pulls at the restraints. “Do you want me to stop?” you ask.

“No, it’s just – I wish I could touch you,” he says. You roll your eyes.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” you say, “You’ve been trying to kill me for weeks and now all of the sudden you want to touch me?” If circumstances were different, you’d let him have his way with you, dominate you. If he hadn’t been trying to kill you, you’d let his strong hands run over your body, knead your flesh and work you over; but you still didn’t trust him completely.

“I never wanted to hurt you, but we couldn’t let you go around hurting people,” Sam says.

“Hurting people?” you ask confused, “I’ve never hurt anyone; well, not until Dean, but to be fair, that was self defense.”

“Wait, so you’re not the one who’s been cursing those people?” he asks, his eyes brightening a bit.

“No, I swear, it’s not me,” you promise and you’re not lying.

“I’m sorry,” Sam says, “you were the only witch we could find in the area and we just assumed it was you.” When you’d first met Sam, before you knew he was a hunter and before he knew you were a witch, the two of you had flirted shamelessly. The second you discovered each other’s true identities, everything changed. You couldn’t believe he felt any attraction for you, knowing what you were.

You move in and press your lips against his experimentally, testing to see how he’d respond. Once again, he doesn’t hesitate. His lips part and he allows your tongue to thrust into his mouth. Your tongue slides against his before mapping out his mouth. You remove your lips from his, leaving kisses along his jaw and down his neck. You drag your fingers down his chest before wrapping one of your hands around his large cock. Your hand begins to pump up and down slowly; you can feel him growing hard in your hand.

Your lips ghost along his collarbone, leaving small kisses before moving to suck on one of his nipples, then the other. You continue stroking his cock with one hand, making him harder and harder. Your other hand moves up to trace the pattern of the tattoo on his chest. You roll your hips down on him, seeking friction. “Y/N, please,” he moans.

You pull away from him, causing him to moan and lift his hips towards you. You stand up and begin removing your clothing, throwing it to the floor to join Sam’s clothes. It’s only now that you realize how wet you are. You straddle his lap again and begin grinding yourself against him. The friction is delicious, but you find yourself wanting more. You want him inside of you, now. “Sam, I want you,” you whisper in his ear as you wrap your hands in his hair again.

“I want you too,” he responds. You nod and line his cock up with your entrance before sinking down on him. “Y/N,” he moans, “you feel so good.” His words cause a wave of heat to flood your core.

“Oh, Sam,” you whisper as you tug on his hair again and begin rolling your hips, sliding him in and out of you. His hips buck up towards you and you know he’s close to cuming. “You can’t cum,” you command him, “not until I do.” He nods and bites his bottom lip, trying to restrain himself. You move one of your hands down to rub your clit, bringing you to the edge of climax.

“Y/N, I can’t hold on much longer,” Sam moans, “please.” You rub your clit harder and move your hips faster. At this point, you’re practically bouncing on his lap. A few more thrusts of your hips and you’re cuming around him. Your walls clench down around his cock, letting him know he can cum. He does just that, releasing himself inside you.

“Sam,” you whisper against the skin of his neck as your hips begin to still. You catch your breath and pull away from him slightly. “Can I trust you not to kill me?” you ask.

“Yes,” he responds, “I swear I won’t hurt you; and I won’t let Dean hurt you either.” You smile at him.

“I’m trusting you Winchester,” you tell him, “don’t betray that trust.” You slide him out of you before moving to untie one of his hands, then the other. As soon as he’s free, his arms wrap around your waist and trail up and down your skin. You say a few words, reversing the spell you had put on Dean.

“It’s done,” you say, “Dean is back to normal.”

“Thank you,” Sam says before pulling you close to him and kissing you deeply.


End file.
